1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contactless level transmitter for liquid containers, particularly fuel store tanks with a housing in which a contactless sensor is arranged which is connected with an evaluating unit and operatively connected with a magnet moving relative to the sensor upon movement of a float arranged at a first end of a lever so that the change of the magnetic field acting upon the sensor is transformed into an electric signal so that an output signal corresponding to the level of the liquid in the tank is obtainable by the evaluating unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Such contactless level transmitters are known and described, for example, in German Patent DE 199 44 330. The level sensor illustrated therein is inserted into an opening at the upper side of a fuel tank. It consists of a lever at the first end of which a float is arranged and the second end of which is borne in a carrier portion, this second end being further connected firmly with a cam. Upon movement of the float, this cam directly or indirectly lifts and lowers a magnet, respectively. This magnet is operatively connected with a contactless sensor so that the magnetic field acting upon the magnet sensor changes upon displacement of the magnet. Of the magnetic field acting upon the magnetic sensor, an electric output signal is produced at the sensor the magnitude of which represents a measure for the level of the liquid in the tank.
A disadvantage of this invention is the relatively complicated and hence cost-intensive structure, which makes the mounting very troublesome. Furthermore, possible sources of fault are created by the complex mechanical construction.